A Crimson Eyed Devil
by Ramen is Happiness
Summary: Elizaveta was engaged to a Mr. Edelstein, a prominent musician, an aristocrat. What happens when she meets someone completely unordinary. Someone with eyes as red as blood. With silver hair and a sharp-toothed grin. This meeting would forever change her life. For good or bad, no one can tell. Gilbert Beilschmidt was as terrifying as they came. [Chapter 5 has been posted, enjoy!]
1. Good Evening

_AN: Hello, Meg here. After months upon months of not uploading anything at all, here is my idea of an epic PrussiaXHungaryxAustria fic, although they are humans, not countries, in it. At first, this was supposed to be a modern day GilbertxMatthew sort of high school maybe horror flick, but I got the awesomest idea into my head. How about a serious vampire horror/romance fic with Gilbert and Elizaveta (and Roderich on the side, poor man)? This is my first attempt at a serious fic, soo be gentle~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

A Crimson-Eyed Devil

~Chapter 1~

* * *

There was a time when creatures of the night dwelled on this earth. It was a time of fear for many people. A small amount of these beings could take on human form, fooling those around them and making them all the more dangerous and... deadly.

Here we find Elizaveta Héderváry. A head-strong, independent woman. She had an encounter with one of the more ruthless and beast-like and almost lost her life. Thankfully, her fiancé had found her on his front steps. This man was known as Roderich Edelstein. Besides Elizaveta, his life was ruled by his most important instrument, his piano. A very serious musician. Their eminent marriage was planned by their parents in the old tradition. Her love towards Roderich was not genuine, however. This continuing to lead him on would slowly eat at her peace of mind; beginning with a chance encounter with a certain someone that very night.

"Roddy, dear, I'm going out for a while. You know, the usual." Elizaveta ran a curiosity shop every Friday night from six until twelve midnight. "Dinner is in the oven. Almost done. I'd say about ten minutes."

There was a pause of silence.

"Alright, go ahead." Came a tired reply.

"I'll be going now."

No answer. Just the sound of a piano playing softly. The door shut.

*Step, step, step*

Elizaveta walked down the stone steps, resting a hand on the gilded iron railing.

"I hope he doesn't forget about the food. Ah, never mind him. I have more important things to attend to."

And indeed she did. Interesting people from far and wide came to sell her many a curious thing. She would then sell the objects at a higher price for profit. Although she didn't really need the money. She was fairly wealthy herself, Roderich was filthy rich and she was going to be married to him soon, right? Still, she ran the shop. Maybe she liked the customers. Maybe the excitement of seeing a new item. Maybe. But it was on this night that she met one individual. This meeting would change her life forever.

"Good evening."

Elizaveta looked up. She was immediately mesmerized by this stranger's captivating eyes. She was also scared stiff by them. His eyes were blood red in color. Crimson.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's a rare genetic trait."

A huge wave of relief swept over her. She didn't know much about genetics or the possibility of humans having red eyes and she naiively believed him. But for a minute there, she thought... no. She didn't want to think of that possibility.

"O-Oh, yes, of course. Excuse me. That was rude of me. Are you interested in something?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. This here...

Elizaveta wasn't listening. She was more interested in the stranger's appearance. He had hair so blonde it was almost white. He towered over her and he was... smiling? His teeth looked a bit, sharp? That was strange...wait...Oh!

_"Idiot, idiot! Pay attention!"_

"U-Um, excuse me! I am so sorry... what was it you wanted again?

Elizaveta shivered. The man had just let out a hissing laugh. He leaned in. "I tend to do that to people."

"Wh-what! Y-you!" Elizaveta blushed.

"No, that's alright. I met someone interesting today. You. That's enough for me... A pause, then, "Your hair is beautiful by the way. Don't cut it." Oh, a sweet talker is he? And how did he know that Roderich kept on bugging her to shear it off and leave it at her shoulders?

And just like that, he left.

"Wait! What is your name?" Blurted Elizaveta, blushing in spite of herself.

"Kindly tell me yours, and I might enlighten you." The stanger's voice echoed off the stone walls of the alleyway until he was cloaked in blackness and all was silent again. He was gone.

Elizaveta sighed. Deep in her heart she longed to see him again. The meeting was something of a thrill to her. An encounter with a mysterious individual interrupting her mostly dull and boring everyday life. Oh, a customer.

"Excuse me miss, how much is this crucifix?" Asked a young girl, probably twelve or thirteen.

"Twenty notes."

"Thank you. May I ask the reason for your purchase?" She probably knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyway.

"Hm? You don't know?" She most certainly _did _know. "There are quite a lot of devils roaming this city, miss. Can't be too careful."

"Oh?"

"Yes, miss. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Elizaveta sighed. For some reason, she felt completely exhausted.

* * *

Weeks passed. There had been a ball she attended with Roderich. Invited by the emperor himself. He being the lead pianist for the musical entertainment. She was used to these types of things, but that one in particular she didn't like. Every second of it, she felt as if she was being watched. That didn't leave her with a very nice feeling at all, and she was glad when they finally arrived home.

The occasional customer at her shop offered some relief to her boredom. One man had said he was from Turkey. For some reason he wore a mask. There was another, a very beautiful girl with long platinum blonde hair and sharp violet eyes. She had bought a special knife.

She happened to be thinking of all this when she couldn't fall asleep one night.

She had this awful sense of foreboding, so she climbed out of bed and entered her quaint little kitchen with pale yellow walls and flowerpot by the window. Might as well make some tea, she thought. That is, until she heard a knock on the kitchen window. She looked up, startled. It was that same man from three weeks ago! She cautiously opened the window.

"Sir, do you need something? It's four in the morning if you didn't know and- my God, you're hurt! Come inside!" Like it's totally fine to let a (almost) complete stranger into her house. She knew this, but it couldn't be helped she reasoned.

"I'll go get some bandages and such. I'll be right back. Wait here."

"What a nice woman to let me in. I was right to come here." Said the stranger quietly to himself. He laughed.

Elizaveta came back in, carrying various medical supplies with hurried footsteps.

"Now tell me what happened." She demanded.

"Hm? Oh, I was walking along, minding my business, when three men came running, and started shooting at me. I was hit twice before I could get away. One in the chest and one in the shoulder."

"I see. Why were they chasing you?"

The man grinned, his abnormally sharp teeth glinting in the light. Elizaveta shivered.

"I'm not feeling up to tell you right this moment. If you would-"

"Alright, fine." After thinking a moment she added, "Why did you come to me? I barely know you, and wait... how do you know where I live?"

"Ah. Well, I apparently don't live very far from you. I asked around." He lied.

"Oh..."

"As you can see, I am starting to bleed very profusely." The man said, indicating his wounds and chuckling at the look on Elizaveta's face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, let me see..."

It took a while to disinfect the wounds and pry out the bullets. There were bloody bandages all across the table and blood had gotten on Elizaveta's nightgown. During the process, Elizaveta had blushed when he had taken off his shirt, showing a toned frame and porcelain skin.

"Alright, there. Do you need anything else? A glass of water-?"

"That would be very much appreciated."

"I need to clean this up. The glasses are in that cabinet there."

"Thank you."

"Mmm."

She threw away the bloodied bandages and washed the tools in the washroom's sink. When she had put everything away, she came back to the kitchen, only to find no one there.

"What? Where did-" Elizaveta shivered when she felt a presence behind her. How did he-

"You know, you have the most delicious smell about you, Eliza." He placed one hand on her shoulder, and used the other to brush her long chestnut hair to the side, revealing fair, delicate skin. Elizaveta felt him caress her hair.

"Very tempting, very tempting indeed." She gasped when he pressed a light kiss on her neck.

"Well, I better be leaving now, don't you think? Aren't you just itching to get back in bed with that aristocrat?" The man asked slyly.

Elizaveta swiveled around to face him. For some reason she wanted to tell him that they slept in separate beds. They weren't married. At least not yet. She had a determined look in her eyes, but there was a little fear in them as well. He noticed this and smiled, once again showing off his sharp teeth. Elizaveta's eyes widened, their emerald color visible even in the dim light.

"Beautiful, those eyes of yours. I wish I could have them all to myself..."

Elizaveta blushed even more than she already had been. How could this man make her heart flutter but scare her at the same time? Make her long to give all of herself to him yet want to run away?


	2. Good Morning

**AN**: _Hello my dear good readers! For the few that are actually reading this, I have to say I'm so excited about this story. This chapter came out much sooner than anticipated (and the third is on its way!). The plot now has more to it as well so I'm quite confidant that I can keep the story moving (unlike my other stories...jeez I need to make plots before writing a first chapter!*Angry at self*) and have a perfect ending._

* * *

A Crimson Eyed Devil

~Chapter 2~

* * *

"...liza. Eliza."

Huh? Was someone calling her name? Elizaveta slowly opened her eyes. She saw, though sideways, the kitchen across from her. She must be lying on the couch. It felt as if her head were lying on some kind of pillow, but it was different somehow.

"Elizaveta..."

That definitely wasn't Roderich's voice. She would have jumped up, but she was too drowsy and a hand was running through her hair... it felt nice.

"...Yes?" She replied weakly.

The hand stopped caressing her hair.

"Good. You're awake. As much as I'd like to stay, it's nearly morning light and I have to go. I thank you very much for your help." The stranger's voice explained.

This got her attention. She shot up from the velvet couch. Had she really just been nonchalantly lying on an almost complete stranger's lap on her own couch in her own home? She was fully awake now. What had happened? She couldn't remember much. Then she heard him laugh. Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"I-I I'm really sorry! Uh, um-" She was now just sitting next to him, staring straight ahead at the beige carpeted ground.

"That's alright. I don't mind." Said the red-eyed man wickedly. He was enjoying her reaction. He reached to turn her face with his hand to face him. He leaned down. "Do you want me to explain what happened?"

If it was even possible, Elizaveta's blush grew even deeper. Almost like a strawberry. "...S-sure. Please..." She averted her eyes to the coffee table in front of the couch.

His smile grew. "On second thought, I think I'll just leave it up to your imagination as I really need to get going. I'll see you again sometime soon I hope?" She was still as red as a strawberry. She was just too much fun to torment. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

She was silent a moment. But then she regained her composure... though she was still blushing.

Then she remembered something.

He had just stood up when she jumped up to block his way. "Your name, _please_." She asked... demanded. A light hissing laugh left the man's lips.

"Oh yes. _That_. Please do excuse me. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Pleased to make your acquaintance Ms. Hedervary." He bowed slightly.

Elizaveta scoffed. "Oh, the pleasure's all mine." She said coldly before remembering he was sort of injured. That was the reason he had come here in the first place. Oh yeah. "I-I mean... I hope you heal up well... Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Please, Gilbert is fine." He looked outside. Dawn was fast approaching. There was a light bluish green haze. "I must be going. I'll see you again sometime soon, Eliza." And with that, he strode past her, opened the front door and left. Since his back was turned to her, she didn't catch his wide smirk.

She darted to the window to catch a glimpse of him but she saw nothing. Where did he go? Was he an escape artist of some sort? He really was too mysterious, even though she now had his name at least. _Gilbert Beilschmidt_. Hmm...

There was a noise. Roderich must be getting up. Elizaveta panicked. She looked down at her nightgown and was alarmed to find splatters of blood on it. She quickly looked at the couch. Good, no blood had stained it's velvet surface. But what about her nightgown? That was her favorite one, too. A light peach colored cotton gown that fluttered just below the middle of her thigh. She blushed. Had she been showing off most of her legs the whole time? The neckline was a little less than modest also... Oh God. So embarrassing.

She dashed to her room and tore off her nightgown and put on some day clothes. She then climbed in her bed to feign sleep. She heard footsteps. Roderich had entered the kitchen, most likely to make some tea. Oh no! Had she cleaned everything up throroughly enough? She grew worried. There wasn't any blood on the table was there? All she remembered were the bloody bandages.

"Lizzie?"

Oh no.

"We appear to be short on tea bags. Could you buy some this afternoon? Are you awake?"

She sighed with relief. Thank goodness. She didn't know why she was so nervous in the first place. Oh, maybe it was the fact that her acquaintance Gilbert had been in the house just minutes ago. That was why. If Roderich had discovered them in the sitting room... oh, that would indeed have been bad news. He would probably thought she was cheating on him! She was glad Gilbert had woken her up. She must have been very tired after not sleeping the whole night and then tending to his wounds. She suspected that was what had happened.

She had gone back into the sitting room after putting the medical supplies away and he had come up behind her and whispered in her ear. She shivered remembering it... he had said something about her smelling good and he had kissed her neck and said that her eyes were beautiful and, then what happened? She remembered thinking some dangerous thoughts. Then, nothing. She must have gotten sleepy and he layed her on the couch... her using him as a pillow... she blushed again.

Argh! How could one man she barely knew make her feel this way! Roderich didn't make her feel that way? So wh- wait. Then did she really love Roderich? She had to! They were going to get married in mere months! ...But, did she really? What about Gilbert? It was true that he scared her out of her skin at times but... he was so tall... his skin was so delicately white, though he was strong... and his eyes... his eyes... were the color of blood... It scared her but fascinated her to no end... they were so frighteningly beautiful...

Wait, what was she thinking?

...Oh no... She couldn't be falling in love with him... right? No way! But his devilish smile came to mind... He was so, so ...so ...handsome...

She had liked it when he whispered into her ear... kissed her neck... she liked his voice- low, slightly rough, mesmerizing, intoxicating -he had said he liked her hair the first time they met... he liked her eyes... Roderich had never complimented her on her appearance before... she shivered at the thought of Gilbert's smile... she wouldn't even mind if he pinned her to a wall and-

...What was she thinking? Her heart was racing and her cheeks were hot. She had never thought of a man in that way before. A man...

Footsteps again.

"Lizzie? Are you presentable?"

"Hm? Not yet but I will be. Just wait in the kitchen."

He left without an answer.

Oh God, this was terrible! Terrible! ...But was it really? She thought of Gilbert's eyes and sinister laugh again. Was she one for danger? She had never thought about it. Her whole life she had been an obedient girl, never crossing any of what anyone said to her... well, most of the time. She could be pretty stubborn if she wanted to. She decided to get up and have breakfast. A nice cold glass of orange juice would clear her thoughts... she hoped.

After Elizaveta had had her orange juice, she started to make breakfast. She wasn't very hungry though and Roderich didn't eat breakfast (though when he did it always had to be something extravagant), so she just busied herself with boiling an egg or two to calm herself.

"Elizaveta, darling. I'm going to be going on a tour for a few weeks with my orchestra. Will you be alright by yourself?" Said Roderich. Roderich always asked if she was going to be _alright_ _by herself_ every time he announced that he was going to leave to go somewhere.

"Yes, Rod. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry one bit!" Elizaveta answered nervously. She was going to be by herself... who knows what Gilbert might do... what _she _might do... She tried to will the blush away that was starting to appear on her cheeks.

Unfortunately, Roderich noticed.

"Lizzie? Are you okay? You don't have a fever do you?" He set his delicate porcelain tea cup down, not forgetting his little finger. There was a bit of skepticism in Roderich's voice. He probably thought she had a dirty mind. At least that's what Elizaveta thought.

"No, just a little warm. Must be having a hot flash or something. I hope you have fun on your trip. When are you leaving?" She started up the burner.

Roderich frowned but answered nonetheless. "Tomorrow morning." He adjusted his glasses and took a sip of tea.

"Oh. So soon? Where are you going?" She knew better than to ask. Roderich never told her where he went. But there was still curiosity burning in Elizaveta and a sliver of hope that he might answer her one day.

"Not very far away. Just into Germany." Oh. This was a surprise. He actually told her what country he was going to.

"Okay, well then. I hope your tour goes well! Do you need anything in particular before you leave?" She dropped a pinch or two of salt into the water in the pot.

"Not in particular."

"Oh, okay... Anything other than teabags the house needs?" She put the top over the pot to make it boil faster and adjusted the heat to medium.

"...No." Roderich wasn't paying attention. He had finished his tea. He got up and put the cup and saucer beside the sink.

Elizaveta sighed. "Anything else you need to say to me?" No.

"Yes. Your shirt is tucked only halfway. I'm going to practice."

Of course. His life was his piano.

Later, Elizaveta had finished boiling her egg... although she had a hard time at peeling it. She was usually good at that sort of thing. She ate it and decided after to pick up her most recent obsession, the book "Taboo" by Trisha Williams, a thick hardcover. She had a good friend named Bella who was from Belgium although she didn't see her much because she was part of a traveling theatric group. She had recommended the book to her, although she neglected to tell Elizaveta the author's name.

When Elizaveta visited her favorite bookstore to hopefully find it, she found two books by the same name. One was about a brother and sister that were secret lovers, and the other's summary was too vague to figure out what it was about. It was suspenseful that was the only thing she got from it. But she loved suspense, so she chose that one.

After the second chapter, a love triangle was forming. Two men and a woman. The first man, Matthew, is in love with the woman, Natalia. The second man, Alfred, happens to have feelings for his friend, Matthew... that's when she understood the meaning of the book's title. She was reading a gay romance novel. She couldn't believe it. Not for the reasons others might think. The fact that she was actually enjoying it. Enjoying _every word of it._

There was a reason Elizaveta suspected Roderich of thinking she had a dirty mind. That book. Whenever she picked up that book, she would go into her own world. And have an occasional nose bleed. Like she was having now. She had learned quick to always have a box of tissues to clean up after herself.

"Oh, that was wonderful..." She set down the book. She had been reading for over an hour and she needed to go to the store.

* * *

_AN: Ah, Classic Elizaveta. I stuck a little humor in there, hope you liked it. Anything I should change? What did you like about it, what didn't you like? I'd love your input. I value other people's suggestions very highly._


	3. A Special Invitation

**AN:**_Hello, dear readers! I'm so happy to see that you like this story! _

_Thanks to: The Steininator (your input is really appreciated, thank you!), Mad Hatter Usagi, Maiden Marvel, PheonixHeart824, and my 'Guest' reviewer~_

_Your reviews really fuelmy desire to stick with this story to the end! :D_

_As a note, this story is supposed to take place mainly in Vienna, Austria. It's kind of in an alternate reality, though... so we're going to say this is a time where cars are just being invented and only the richest of the rich have them, electricity and running water exists, but it is also going to be a time where people attend balls and operas and things like that. I may go and change some things in the future, but for now, enjoy the third chapter of:_

* * *

~A Crimson Eyed Devil~

* * *

_On the border off Austria_

It was pouring late one night. It had been a week since he had left Vienna. Elizaveta didn't have to know that he never went to Germany. Roderich was lucky to have a raincoat as he made his way to the designated place across the cobblestoned streets. It took a while, but he finally found it.

Knock. Knock. Two muffled thumps were heard inside the seemingly abandoned brick building. Nearly a dozen men, plus one woman, sat in chairs in a circle around a struggling captive. The small room they were in was underground and lit by one dim chandelier that shone feebly on the faces of the room's occupants. They were all, except the captive, wearing long black robes over their other clothes.

"It must be him." Said a voice laced with an English accent. The man had outrageously huge eyebrows, was blond, had green eyes and had unruly blond hair, probably in his mid-twenties. He got up from his seat and made his way across the wood-paneled floor and carefully up a dangerous-looking, decrepit staircase to a door in the ceiling which he opened with a shove and climbed into. After disappearing for a few minutes he emerged, leading a prim and properly dressed (as if for a concert) familiar Austrian man down the stairs.

"Glad to see you again, Roderich. It has been awhile." A heavy Russian accent. It belonged to an intimidating, tall, violet-eyed man that had delicate, light blonde hair, a broad nose, and high cheekbones. He stood up to greet Roderich (making the other occupants rise hurriedly from their seats as well).

"I could say the same, Leader Braginski." They shook hands.

"Here, sit Roderich. There are plenty of seats. I'm sure you have already noticed our friend here in the middle. His name is Julian Llyles and I believe that he could become very useful to us. We had another, but he chose not to give us any information. So, logically, he was gotten rid of."

xXx

_Flashback~ earlier that night..._

Bang. A metal pipe came into contact with the brick wall in the dark alleyway. The man on the ground jumped.

"If you do not tell me where your friend is, I will have to bash your head in with this pipe, da?"

"I-I won't tell..."

_Crunch_.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhHHHHH !"

"That's one hit... can you take another one?" He smiled, which turned into a manic smirk.

His head was pounding, his eyes felt as if they were about to pop out of his skull. Blood was oozing out of long cuts on his hands and arms. Some of his fingernails had been ripped off. He couldn't keep this up much longer, but, for him... he'd do anything... yes... he'd do this, he'd die, for the sake of his friend, even though he might not be human...

"...Sadiq, hand me your gun."

_Bang._ A bullet lodged itself in his left foot, managing to break a few bones in the process. He felt rather than heard himself screaming... that evil man was saying something, but it only sounded like a muffled mumble, nothing more. A few minutes passed. The man mumbled something again...

_BANG._

His time was up. Everything was white... before he crossed over, he heard his name being called by _him_...

_"...than...Nathan...Nathaniel! Wake up, Nate, it's time to leave! Don't keep them waiting, now... _

_...but I'll always be here for you, don't forget about me, okay?"_

xXx

Julian had tired of struggling in his ropes and simply glared daggers at the smiling, intimidating leader.

"Thank you." Roderich sat to the right of the captive, next to the Englishman. "It's been a long time, Arthur. How are you?"

"I'm just fine, thank you. Nothing new, but I hear you got engaged?"

Roderich smiled. "Yes, her name is Elizaveta."

"Wonderful."

"Men, and Natalia... we need to discuss some new strategies I have in mind, but your ideas are welcomed as well. Let us start the meeting."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alley shrouded in darkness save one sad, dim street lamp, a man lay cowering against a decrepit brick wall, legs broken and utmost fear evidenced by his shaking frame.

"No, please don't kill me! I have a wife and kids back home and-"

"Shut your mouth, fool."

A pale hand clamped the pleading mouth shut.

"That's better. I like you much more this way. But, like you or not, you are still going to die."

The attacker looked the terrified man in the eyes and grinned wickedly, showing off frighteningly sharp teeth.

"Goodnight."

In one swift motion the attacker slit the man's throat. He watched the blood slide down the man's neck and drench his clothes, enjoying the sight, before leaning down and drinking the rest. After he was satisfied, he stood back up and wiped his face with his clean hand.

"Mm, I've had better."

He left the corpse in the alleyway and made his way to a cobblestoned side street. No one important would be out as late as it was. No need to be wary.

"Might as well surprise Ludwig."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. A loud rap.

"Ja, ja, I'm coming. Who is it?" The door was opened.

"G-Gilbert! What are you doing here?" Exclaimed a startled German man. Muscular build, tall. His light blond hair appeared to be slicked back, although some hair was threatening to fall back into place. The most striking feature the man had was his clear blue eyes. Like the sky on a beautiful cloudless day.

"Why I'm standing in your doorway. Can I come in?" He grinned, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ja, but do you know what time it is? You're lucky I was still awake, and- is that blood?"

"...Yes it is. About that, could I have a towel or something of that sort? And is anyone else here?" Gilbert scanned the room.

"There is actually. Feliciano is in the back. Fortunately he's asleep. But I want to talk to you. Sit over there and I'll get that towel."

Ludwig left the room.

Hmph. No one told him what to do. He could sit wherever he wanted.

"Oh West, what would I do without you?" Gilbert looked around the room. Plush beige carpet, pale yellow loveseat across the room. Various family portraits hung on the cream colored walls. A piano sat in the corner. He was seated in a dark brown leather chair. The seats were circled around a fairly long rectangular wooden table. Clean. Everything was spotless. That was so like Ludwig. He liked order and cleanliness. A very serious man, his younger brother. Well, he liked to call Ludwig his brother. They were not blood related, but both were from Germany; Ludwig born in the West and Gilbert the East.

"Hier." Ludwig handed a clean, dampened, white hand towel over to his older brother. And for good measure, a light, clean shirt. Navy blue.

"Danke." Gilbert looked up, watching his brother closely whilst erasing the bloody evidence from his features.

"So..." Ludwig sat across from Gilbert, face grim. "Another sacrifice, then?"

"...Ja. Nobody important. I don't want the police on my heels."

"Unfortunately, your appearance makes you very easy to recognize. What have you been doing the past few weeks?"

"Well, I've been breaking into various people's homes while its occupants attend the many balls that are held around here. Very convenient, really. Sometimes there are as many as three a week."

"I advise you stay here for the time being, Gilbert. It has recently come to my attention that there are a group of so called 'hunters' that are after those like you. They mainly focus on the lower level type, though. But I just thought that you would do well to know."

"Really, what _would _I do without you, Bruder." He took off his blood-stained shirt, dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor (which earned a sigh from Ludwig) and picked up the navy blue one. He unbuttoned the front and slipped it on. "That's better. By the way, I met an interesting woman not too long ago."

Ludwig sighed again. Great. He had that look about him. This was going to take awhile. Might as well get comfortable.

* * *

_The next day~_

What was Elizaveta to do until Roderich came back? Not that Roderich spent much time with her... but still.

She could read her book. That was one thing. Bake some cakes? But who would she enjoy them with? The neighbors? She had never spent much time with them before... a pair of red eyes flashed through her mind... not _him _again... think, think. She could go out on the town, to the opera house, urgh, by herself of course. That was a no. Maybe she should just start by taking a walk to get some fresh air... that sounded good right about now.

Oh dear, but it was raining...

...but not pouring, so she grabbed her umbrella and set off down the steps and out into the streets. She didn't need any ingredients, but might as well visit the market (all the stalls had a protective covering from the rain of course). She could get up to date on the latest news and gossip.

She had been walking awhile and there was only a slight drizzle now... there it was! There seemed to be some new vendors today. Elizaveta passed by a tomato stand which had a very miffed Italian standing to the side of it. Wasn't he there to sell things? He could do to look a little more approachable instead of looking like he wanted to rip someone's head off. Speaking of heads, he had a strange hair curl protruding on the left side of his head. That was strange. What was even stranger was that at that moment, someone skipped right up to the man and flung their arms around him.

"Lovi! How are you doing? You didn't tell me you had come to stay? I thought you were just visiting! Meraviglioso!" Oh. He must be his brother. They looked similar enough with their olive skin, height and their matching hair curls. Although the one called Lovi had darker hair and honey-brown eyes, compared to the other who's eyes were, well, Elizaveta couldn't tell, it was like they were almost completely shut. As an added note, she realized the tall, muscular blond standing next to the excited Italian brother.

"Damn it Veneciano, get off me! Why did you bring that potato bastard with you again?" Huh. He definitely sounded as angry as he looked.

"Good to see you too, Romano. You don't have to be so rude, Feliciano's just happy to see you..." Said the blond. He sounded German.

"Don't talk to me." Romano had succeeded in stopping Feliciano's bone-crushing embrace.

"Excuse me?..." Elizaveta ventured. They all turned to look at her.

Feliciano spoke first. "Ciao! And what might your name be pretty lady?"

Definitely Italian.

"Elizaveta Hedervary. Are you here to shop?"

"What a pretty name! And yes, Ludwig and I are here to get some things for his brother who is going to be staying with us!"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano. _"No wonder he has been visiting so frequently. He thinks he's living with me. Oh well. And that woman..."_ He glanced at Elizaveta. _"That's the woman Gilbert was speaking about! Long brown hair, green eyes... What good luck."_

"I just thought of a great idea! Miss Elizaveta, would you like to join us for a pasta dinner this evening? I'm sure you would enjoy yourself very much~ And to make it even more special, we wouldn't mind at all to buy you a beautiful dress for the occasion! What do you say, Miss Elizaveta?"

Now _that _was indeed very forward of him. But... Feliciano was so cute, especially beside the man called Ludwig... why not take a little risk? Elizaveta was a strong woman, she knew how to protect herself if they tried anything... and a new dress! A free dinner! Why not?

Elizaveta smiled. "I think I just might have to take you up on that offer!"

Romano scowled. Feliciano beamed. Ludwig kept a straight face but smiled inwardly.

_"Gilbert will be very happy indeed..."_

* * *

**AN:** _Really, I've been updating much sooner than anticipated. My other Spamano story is suffering for it unfortunately. I only have around 600 words for the next chapter typed out... but it's a start._

_I feel as if I should have made the cult (I guess) meeting a little longer, said what their plans were I mean. At least I have an actual plot going now. I'm excited about that! Oh, and Nathaniel and Julian weren't friends, they just happened to be caught at the same time. I might make an extra chapter on Nathaniel and the nameless (for now) vampire, but not anytime soon._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! No GilbertxElizaveta interaction this time around, but there will be next chapter~! What will happen between them during Roderich's absence? (:O) ?_

_p.s. If you haven't already, feel free to vote in my polls~! I love all of you, really~! Thank you so much! :)_


	4. Ivory Keys, an Emerald Dress

_AN: Hello again! You ready for another chapter of A Crimson Eyed Devil? Thank you everyone for your support! I love each and every review, private message, everything! Yay! So here we go, another chapter~_

* * *

A Crimson Eyed Devil

~Chapter 4~

* * *

It took almost one hour for Feliciano to 'O.K.' the dress that Elizaveta showed him. She would try one on, and he would give a shake of the head when he didn't think it suited her. Finally, a sleeveless emerald green wonder caught their attention. If fit perfectly, with the cut-off just below her knee, the black lace on the edges of the bottom and neckline, and the beautiful ruffles on the bottom that flowed just perfectly.

The whole ordeal was a bit embarrassing, but Feliciano was so excited and enthusiastic about it that it almost didn't matter. Now, if someone like Ludwig was giving the 'O.K.', she wouldn't do it. People like him were just too intimidating, whether they meant to be or not. And Elizaveta was sure Ludwig was nice on the inside, otherwise he wouldn't spend time with a person so, well, Feliciano-like. Romano hadn't tagged along, unsurprisingly. It was pretty obvious that he hated the poor German.

After they (read:Ludwig) bought the dress (and for good measure, a pair of black heels), said person reminded the two of them for the fifth time that they were really here to buy his brother some clothes and ingredients for dinner. After that was done it was nearing five o' clock and the sky was turning a pretty shade of orange and lavender.

"I'm almost certain there will be plenty of time for you to cook Feliciano. But we should hurry back anyway. The nights aren't as safe as they used to be around here. As for your journey home, I would be glad to escort you myself, Elizaveta. And you look stunning in that dress if you don't mind me saying."

"Why thank you, Ludwig. And I would appreciate that." She smiled warmly, cheeks flushed. She was used to wearing dresses, she wore them almost daily in her own home in reality, but this was something special that a complete stranger (at first) bought for her. And she definitely loved it; it looked perfect on her.

The next fifteen minutes passed in silence. Well, between Ludwig and Elizaveta. Feliciano filled in the space by talking about (complete with hand gestures) the wonderful food he was going to make and how happy he was that they had come upon Elizaveta in the market, among other things.

Elizaveta noticed they were walking in an incline up a brick road. In the distance she could see a white house with an iron gate that they were slowly approaching. There were two floors and only several rooms were lit, the entrance devoid of light.

Ludwig opened the gate... after a few minutes they reached the front door.

Suddenly, Feliciano spoke up. "Veh~ Gilbert will be so happy that we brought a pretty girl home, right Ludwig?"

_Wait. _Did he just say Gilbert? Oh God no. Not him! She prayed that it was just another guy with the same name.

Ludwig opened the door.

Oh no. Please don't be him!

"Bruder? Are you here?"

"...Ja. Come in."

Her worst fears were realized. She could never mistake that voice.

Elizaveta couldn't see him until Ludwig turned on the light after they had stepped inside and set down that day's shopping items.

Then she saw him. He was lying on a couch in the corner of the room farthest from the trio, an open book covering his face. Was he trying to sleep? It was a very unusual time for someone to be sleeping. At least it seemed like he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Bruder, we have a g-" Elizaveta covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head, eyes wide. For reasons unknown even to her, she walked across the kitchen (the kitchen and living area were attached like a rectangle) to where he lay, standing right over him.

"Do you have a speech impediment West? Can't you fini-"

"Hello again, Mr. Bielschmidt..."

Gilbert's ears perked at the sound of her voice. He reached up and slid the book down just enough to uncover his eyes. He eyed her up and down, eyebrows raised. He finally sat up and put the book on the table.

"Well, doesn't someone look just beautiful this evening?" He remarked with a smirk.

Elizaveta blushed. This was _not _the reaction she was expecting. She hoped she could have seen his surprised face for once. Damn.

Ludwig had to stifle a chuckle. If he had ever imagined how Gilbert would act in front of an attractive woman, this was it. It was quite entertaining.

"Let me guess. Feliciano asked you over for dinner." Feliciano chimed "That's right!" over his cooking activities. "And I'm sure you didn't walk out your door this afternoon wearing _that_." He ran his fingers through the fabric, making her step back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him before she could back up any further and fall backwards over the table.

"You're still scared of me, aren't you?" He whispered, next to her ear.

"I'm not quite feeling up to tell you at the moment."

This made him laugh out loud. That was, more or less, the same thing he had said the second time they had met, in her kitchen.

"Well, Miss Eliza, it's nice to see you again." He took her hand in his and kissed it, his eyes fixed on hers. When she blushed for the second time, he smiled.

Gilbert let go of her hand. She turned away and her eyes fell on a piano. It had been hiding in the other corner, to the right of the entrance.

Feliciano was humming happily. "Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes~! Veh~"

"...May I play your piano?" Elizaveta asked. She was hoping Ludwig would answer, as it was his house.

To her slight annoyance, Gilbert replied instead. "I'm sure West wouldn't mind. I don't even know why he has it, he doesn't play and neither do I."

Elizaveta seated herself in front of it. Although it was more of an excuse to get away from that cynical man (and she was still nervous around him), she knew how to play. When she lived in Hungary as a child, she had taken lessons. Her knowledge came with her to Vienna and while Roderich stayed there, she would, after he had left on some business of course, sneak in and play. She knew that Roderich would definitely mind if someone besides him were to play on his precious piano, even if she was his soon-to-be wife, so she always took extra care to put back everything in it's place. If he noticed something, she would just say that she had tidied up while he was gone.

Her favorite musician, Chopin, was more challenging, and she would be more liable to more mistakes, so she opted for Beethoven instead. She had 'Moonlight Sonata' memorized, so she deemed it safe.

She pressed the damper pedal down and played the first few melancholy notes. They softly rang out and soon were joined by the main melody from her right hand. Elizaveta took careful note to make the right hand melody just the slightest bit louder and clearer than the left. She was all by herself in her own little world for around five minutes. It was then that she was interrupted by someone's voice. Surprisingly Ludwig's voice, asking her a question.

"Would you be interested in coming over every Saturday evening, Elizaveta? Dinner would be on us of course. Just think about it."

Elizaveta was definitely surprised. She would have to tell Roderich...

Well, then again, maybe not. She could just say that she was keeping open her shop on Saturdays now, too. That sounded like a good excuse, as long as he didn't come visit her.

...What was she afraid of? Why not? She had made some new... _friends_, and well, it was nice. It was nice to look forward to something every week. It was nice to have something else to do, people to meet, places to go (well, _a _place...).

"You know, Ludwig? I think I will."

* * *

_Meanwhile_~

"We offer up this sacrifice to you! We offer up his blood for divine insight!"

The cloaked cult members stood in a circle surrounding their latest victim, who lay on the floor atop a drawn pentagram, blood spilled and knife sticking out of his bare chest. The room was lit only by candlelight, so that their faced were mostly obscured by shadow, except for the flicker of the flames.

"...Crimson eyes..." Leader Braginski spoke, eyes closed and hands raised. "He is not far from us... a very high level demon..."

The members waited.

"...Is that all you will give us? ...Very well then..." Ivan opened his eyes at last.

"Men..."

Natalia coughed.

"...Natalia... we have a new target. We do not have a name, but it will have to do. We will hunt for lesser devils still until we come upon this demon..."

* * *

"This is delicious Feliciano! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Feliciano laughed.

"Well, Miss Elizaveta, my aunt taught me, back when I lived in Italy."

"Italy, hm? Well, I'm sure Ludwig likes having you around to cook for him."

"Of course!" Feliciano chirped.

Ludwig sighed. _"If only he didn't cook pasta all of the time... maybe I should teach him how to cook something else for a change..."_

Elizaveta glanced at Gilbert, who was across the room, sitting on that same couch, reading that same book from earlier. She didn't know why he had declined dinner. Maybe he had already eaten... But that seemed unlikely... he was _sleeping _(?) before, so he hadn't a chance to eat... maybe she was thinking too hard about this...

Gilbert turned his attention away from his book to Elizaveta's stare. He cracked a mischievous grin. He had been aware of her gaze the whole time... he surmised it wouldn't take much longer for her to figure it out. The thought made him smirk. Oh, Eliza.

_"My dear, dear Eliza. My beautiful Elizaveta... what will you do next? Will you run to your prissy aristocrat?"_

* * *

_AN: Hello all! Sorry, this chapter doesn't have much goin' on, but I promise there will be some enticing scenes next chapter~ Oh yes. Very nice. By the way, I will never give up on this story. I have the ending all planned out, don't you worry your pretty little heads about it!_

_Consider voting in my poll on my profile page! I'd really like to know your thoughts!_

_And that goes about this chapter and this story in general, too. Let me know what you are thinking. Did I do something wrong? Something you think would make it better? Any scene you like in particular? Heh he. I'm so greedy. I love my reviews. Each and every one. I usually reply to them too, if not anonymous._

_Hee hee! I'm having so much fun writing this! In 6 days, I'll be writing this in my new college dormroom! So exciting, yay~! :D_

_Thank you all! So much, really! Hugs and kisses~ Eww... sorry. Well, just hugs then, and cookies, lots and lots of cookies! Okay, enough. I'll shut up now. ;)_


	5. Her Experience

_AN: *Sigh* Hello my dear readers... I'll only say this: "Life happened". That is all. If you are truly curious, send me a PM. :) In apology, this chapter is well... I won't spoil it for you~! I have the ending all planned out for this story so I will most definitely finish it. However, updates will be unpredictable. Please know, though, that I am trying my best. Inspiration comes to me unexpectedly. Well, enough from me, read on!_

* * *

"A Crimson Eyed Devil"

~Chapter 5~

* * *

The dinner at Ludwig's went by without a hitch. Elizaveta said her thanks and bid them all farewell, well, all of them except Gilbert, who seemed to want to walk her home.

"Th-thank you for walking me home, er..."

"You're welcome."

Silence.

"Ah... um."

_"Act your age, damn it! You are not some lovesick teenager! Speak your mind!"_

"...I don't know that much about you, yet you seem to know a good deal about me. Why is that?"

"Ah. Well, let's just say I have my ways..."

"There is absolutely no way I am taking _that _for an answer." Elizaveta declared arrogantly.

Great. Now he was _laughing_.

"What is wrong with you!"

Argh! Talking with him was so frustrating.

Elizaveta blushed madly and stared at the pavement. What was wrong with _her_? She had been fine speaking with him at Ludwig's house! For the most part... But now... maybe it was because it was only him walking home with her. Yes, that had to be it. She was alone with him... again...

Gilbert stared at her. Elizaveta really was too entertaining. His eyes glinted mischievously.

"...Eliza, there's really no need to be so nervous." He laughed again. Gilbert was tempted to say: "I won't bite you." But, he decided it against it. Might give her ideas.

It didn't take much longer to reach her home, although it seemed longer to Elizaveta because of her nervousness.

Finally, after an awkward (on her part) exchange mainly about her curiosity shop and the reasons she opened it, they reached her front door. As if on cue, rain started to fall. Because of the rain, Elizaveta was having an internal battle with herself about whether or not to let Mr. Bielschmidt inside, and was so caught up in it, that she didn't register opening the door and entering. Before she knew it, Gilbert had let himself inside without a word from her, closing the door in the process.

"I hope I'm not intruding by letting myself in?"

Elizaveta spun around, startled. Really, what _was _wrong with her today?

"A-Ah, no... no, I'm fine." Her answers didn't even make sense. "Um, how long are you planning on staying exactly?" She asked, fidgeting and staring out the window. _'What a stupid question! Of course he'll stay, it's about to hail out there!'_

"If this weather doesn't let up, I assume for a while." He smirked.

"Ah, well then. Um, I'd better go make some tea then. Would you-"

_"_Like some? Of course. Would you like me to help...?" _  
_

"No! I mean, it's fine. Just sit over there..."

Elizaveta hurried over to the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her back, watching her every move. Really, why did the sitting room have to adjoin the kitchen area? An extra door would have been nice.

_"Calm down! He's just a man... a person... like Roderich or Feliciano."_ How very wrong she was._  
_

After calming herself down a bit, she filled a kettle and put it on the burner. Now, cups, cups. Two teacups, some sugar, tea bags... good.

Now all she had to do was... wait until the water was ready... Oh, but she needed to light the-

"Elizaveta..."

...

"Don't say it like that..." She mumbled, frozen in place.

"Would you rather I call you Lizzie?"

"NO!" Elizaveta whipped around to face Gilbert, who had gotten very close.

"And why not?"

"That's-!"

"Hm?"

"Because-!" The brunette tore her eyes away from his gaze.

He really was being too cruel. Was he going to make her say it? No, her pride wouldn't allow her to. And Roderich didn't matter right now anyway... she shouldn't feel guilty... she wouldn't...

_"...Don't think about him!"_

Elizaveta was staring at the ground... until she felt a hand in her hair. A gentle caress.

"Eliza, then..."

Elizaveta chanced a look at him. She immediately wished she hadn't. Her blood ran cold, eyes widening in fear.

What... no... How could she have been so stupid! He was one of _them_. His eyes had turned the deepest shade of crimson, and he looked at her like a predator would at its prey. And she would probably be his next meal if she didn't escape...**  
**

She sprinted to the front door. She was just about to turn the knob, but a strong, pale hand was already there. Her breath hitched.

"Now, now, Eliza. I can't have you doing that." He whispered. "It would probably be best if you went and _lied down _on your couch, hm?."

And, by some kind of otherworldly force, she did just that. He knelt in front of her.

"Now, I want you to lie very still. Don't move now _darling_."

He hovered over her, hands tracing the outline of her slim white neck, her delicate collarbone, up to trembling red lips and then back to her exposed neck. Gilbert made sure to relish in the beautifully fearful way her eyes still determinedly stared back at his before he grinned ear to ear to breathe, in as most dangerous and sultry tone as he could muster,

"...This might hurt a bit."

She instinctually knew what came next, but she wasn't prepared for it in the least. She clamped her eyes shut as he lowered his head to her neck...

...Sinking his fangs deep into her throat.

Her eyes flew open and she made to cry out, but no sound came through. She could hear him greedily sucking and almost gulping her vital red fluid down his throat, quenching his insatiable thirst and felt the slight dribble of blood ooze down her neck, staining the couch. She was terrified. Was he actually going to suck her dry and leave her for dead? But her thoughts were soon lost when she involuntarily shivered from under him. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and confusion as her heart rate quickened, making it easier for him to drain her of her blood.

Another shiver ran down her spine, seemingly breaking the forceful bond that had previously immobolized her and restrained her voice. Elizaveta felt hot all over as another shiver passed through her body and she couldn't help the light gasp that escaped her lips.

The sound of her voice made Gilbert smirk.

It wasn't supposed to feel like this damn it! It was still painful, yes, but her body temperature felt like it had gone up a thousand degrees, and a slight numbness had begun to overcome the pain, not to mention those abominable shivers! She wanted to think that she hated it, hated _him_ for doing this, but...

But... who was she fooling? In a scary but quite enthralling way, it actually felt, well, good. Argh, what was she thinking? But soon she wouldn't be able to think at all, as she was beginning to feel lightheaded. She had to... what did she have to do? Oh. Make him stop... yeah...

She raised her free hand (the other was pinned down by you-know-who) and made to push him off, of course to no avail, and he used the opportunity to grab it, standing up and ceasing his drinking, and pull her up into his lap as he seated himself where she was previously laying. Gilbert looked at her face. Her eyelids were drooping. If he continued, she would probably faint. Then she suddenly went limp. Too late. Ah, well...

At least he now had a chance to clear her mind of this little incident. He didn't want her to know about _that_ part of him just yet. The time would come, but it was not now. He placed a finger on her forehead, a pulsing white light radiated from the tip and enveloped her, then it was gone. Simultaneously, the light had erased the fresh bite mark.

After a few minutes Elizaveta stirred. She sat up and opened her eyes fully to look at her predator.

"You awake now? You fainted just a little while ago."

"Huh? Oh... I'm fine." Which was a lie. She felt very weak. "Do you still want that tea?" She smiled despite her slight confusion as to how she ended up in his lap... again.

"I suppose so..." Gilbert's mind was elsewhere.

"Alright then. I'll go and make some-" Elizaveta stood up and immediately felt dizzy. She was going to fall!

"Ah..." Gilbert's hand shot out to grab her before she toppled over.

"...Why don't I make the tea, hm?" He stood up. "You stay here."

"O-okay..."

This was the second time she had come to her senses, her mind wiped of events previously. She felt that she had forgotten something important, unlike the first time when she had presumably fallen asleep. It didn't make her as uneasy as it should have though, and this fact scared her a little. She was musing over this fact for quite a while apparently, because Gilbert spoke up.

"Do you like sugar in your tea?" He questioned.

Oh. He was still here wasn't he? Checking the window, it was indeed still raining very hard.

"Ah, just the slightest bit, thanks."

It was strange. He had escorted her home and now he was making her tea when he was the guest. She couldn't figure this man out. He seemed arrogant at first, and he certainly still had an egotistical air about him... but... ahhh! She was thinking too hard about this. This man shouldn't occupy her every thought, it was just too much to bear. This was only their third encounter after all.

"Here."

Elizaveta jumped and looked up hurriedly.

"...No need to be frightened. It's just tea." He chuckled.

Their eyes met.

Elizaveta's lids grew heavy and she found herself closing them. She felt a bit drowsy.

Gilbert set her tea on the coffee table and seated himself next to her.

Elizaveta was leaning forward, so he caught and steadied her. At his touch, her eyes fluttered back open.

"...You're quite the gentleman, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"I don't know if gentleman is the right word..." He laughed.

"Well, what are you then?" Elizaveta said, smiling. And, without thinking really, she laced her arms around his neck.

"Something very much different than a gentleman, I'd say." A slight smirk graced his features.

"Oh, really?"

"...Yes."

She found herself leaning forward until, quite suddenly, their lips met.

Gilbert's hands wound themselves in her hair.

Elizaveta sighed softly. She almost felt peaceful, despite her pounding heart, but there was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind that told her to stop... that he was dangerous.

_"Stay away!"_ It said.

"...No." She whispered. "...I won't."

It was still raining torrents outside.

"...Elizaveta."

She said nothing, but lifted her head to look at him all the same.

Those eyes... there were no words to describe the effect those eyes had on her. So mesmerizing. And so... _chilling_. She was taking a huge risk, deep down she knew, but Elizaveta didn't care at this point. She had already fallen. Hard.


End file.
